Battle for NeverLand
by Spottedfrost7
Summary: Jake encounters a mysterious man in the forest. He gains two things. A scar along his back and a prophecy. The man returns, with an evil plot to take over Never Land. Peter Pan, and Captain Jake and his crew of Never land pirates must fight this new evil to save their home. Rated T for the fight scenes.
1. Chapter 1

***Clears throat* Well. Here I go. This is my first JATNP fanfic, so please don't hate me. It came to me as a dream the other night, and, well, I had to write it. Warning, it may get sad in later chapters. So, here is Chapter 1.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Prophecy**

Captain Jake and his crew of Neverland priates Izzy, Cubby, and Skully were heading towards a surprise place on the map given to them by Peter Pan. Cubby was in the lead as he was thier map expert. "Let's see. According to my map, the surprise is through the woods, over rainbow brige, and in a hidden valley accesible through a secret tunnel." Cubby explained. "Lead on Cubby." Jake said.

Suddenly, the youngest sea pup stopped. "What's they hold up Cubby?" Jake asked. "The forest is d-dark and s-scary. It's f-full of shadows!" Cubby explained, fear clearly heard in his voice. "Don't worry Cubby. We'll just go through together." Jake said. The others nodded soberly and they headed into the woods.

Not long after, a thick fog rolled in. "Stay together crew." Jake said, but no one answered. "Mateys?" He turned, but saw no one, just the shadowy figures of the trees through the fog. He then felt a cold breeze, and something ran past the edge of his vision.

"Little sea pup. You're a long way from home." A cold voice said. Jake turned and gasped. A red, raveling figure was standing in the shadows of the fog. Something long and dark was in his hand. "Who are you?" Jake asked, drawing his sword. The figure laughed.

"Ask Peter when you see him. If you see him." He said in a voice that was smooth, yet course at the same time. Before Jake could ask what he ment, the figure swung his sword and struck Jake on the back.

He moved so fast that Jake could't follow his movement. The only thing he was aware of was the cold metel cutting into his back like butter. Then, excruciating pain raced up his back. Jake was then shoved down. He let out a cry of pain. The figure came closer and raised his sword, but then something stepped on a twig.

The figure looked down at Jake, his amber eyes glareing at him. "Remember me, Captain Jake." He hissed, and then dissapeared into the fog. A white figure came towards him, and Jake looked up. But his vision was blurring due to blood loss, and he was starting to lose contiousness.

The figure came closer and Jake made out a white wolf with blue eyes. "Rest now Jake." She said softly. Then, she whispered into his ear. "This prophecy shall ring true, but don't be afraid. It is destiny." Then she backed up a little a quietly howled.

"A man who's coat is not whole,  
Has an evil goal.  
The Land of dreams in his hand,  
One young hero's final stand.  
In the face of danger he must be brave,  
Something lost and something saved."

As the last words were spoken, Jake passes out. The wolf then heard voices as the fog began to clear. "I sure hope we find him Peter." One voice said. "Don't worry mateys. We'll find him." Another voice said. They were getting close, so the white wolf ran off. "Crackers, I saw something!" The green parrot announced. "it's..." Izzy started and then everyone gasped. "Jake!"

* * *

 **Oookaaay. That was... something. please review, and keep it helpful, not hurtful.**

 **P.S DON'T ATTACK ME WITH HATE REVIEWS, PLEASE?**


	2. Update Letter

Hello again readers. As you may have noticed, I have been slacking off of my fanfics to the point that I haven't updated any since July... I think. Anyway, I _have_ been trying to continue my stories, but my ADHD mind kept wandering. Now that school has started up and I have a volunteer job at the library, I am probably only going to update my fanfics when I get a sudden idea.

Before you hate me in doing this, I must also add that my interest also affects my stories. Right now, I am more interested in Harry Potter, rise of the Guardians, and Peter Pan at the moment. This also affects my story writing.

But to those of you who like my stories, don't worry. I do intend on finishing them. Right now though, I'm working on an idea that has pestered my mind for a while now. It will be a Rise of the Guardians crossover fic, including Peter Pan and maybe some other fandoms. This may become one of my more focused stories.

Also, I plan to rewrite some of my stories because I had an idea on how to make them better. This includes my warrior crossover fics.

Please don't send me hate reviews, and please just have patience. I plan to add a chapter to some of my most read stories before the month is out, and i also plan to publish the Rise of the Guardians fanfic today or later this week.

Thanks for understanding.

~~Spottedfrost7


	3. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. I was really surprised that you liked this story. So, if you read my update letter, you know that since school has started again and I have a volunteer job at my library, updates are going to be slower.

This Chapter is a little short because I was trying to update this story, but I had no idea what was happening next. I wrote a longer chapter, but I accidentally deleted it. Anyway, I'm writing the story backwards because I already have the ending planned.

I don't own Jake and the Neverland pirates.

Chapter Two: He's Back.

Peter sat on top of the hideout. Everyone else was asleep, including Jake. The eternal youth had dealt with the injury, which thankfully wasn't to serious. The young pirate had woken and managed to eat some broth before falling back asleep.

Now, though, Peter was mulling over his thoughts. 'I still don't understand why the Misty Forest was on the path. There was no forest when I wrote the map.' A jingling of bells interupted him when several fairies flew up to him. Tinkerbell was in the lead, followed by Fawn and Rosetta.

"Peter, something's very wrong!" Tinkerbell cried in fairy. Immediatly, Pan leapt to his feet. "Where?" He asked. "This way!" Fawn said and the fairies flew off, followed by Peter Pan.

They landed Butterfly Meadow, but it was oddly still. Fawn showed the boy the only butterfly in the area, and explained it was muttering about shadows and strings. Then Rosetta showed him the flowers shriviling up. "I can't fix it, no matter how much garden talent I've got." She explained.

Peter crouched lower and inspected the petals, then checked the butterfly. He then checked their shadows. The shadows seemed to be unraveling at the end.

The boy then turned to Tink and her friends, his voice having a trace if fear. "Tink, tell Queen Clarion to send word to all the fairies that they need to keep an eye out for strange shadows. He's back."


End file.
